


It started with a look.

by White_wolf20



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_wolf20/pseuds/White_wolf20
Summary: A story about Henry Cavill and my OC. It takes place over a few of his movies
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	It started with a look.

Chapter 1

It all began with that one look that he gave me. No matter how hard i tried, I could and would not ever forgot those bright blue eyes looking at me that way. 

*back in 2007*  
I was working in make up for movies and TV shows. I had not made a name for myself yet but that didn't matter, as long as I was happy that suited me fine. I had been offered a job working on the new show The Tudors. Being a history nerd I knew all about what they where trying to being to the small screen and I was delighted to be apart of it. I arrived 2 hours early to get myself set up and ready for the long days ahead of me. I had my best friend Ann to keep me company, she worked in the hair department, right next door to me. Once I was inside my trailer, I got caught up getting ready and when I heard a knock on the door it startled me. Thinking it was Ann with the morning coffee, I swung open the door and nearly hit the two guys standing on the other side. 

"Omg, I'm so sorry, I was expecting my best friend with coffee."

They both laughed and looked at me with there hands out.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan." Said the first one. I looked him over while I shook his hand but he was so not my type. Then I went to shake the second guys hand. 

"Hi, I'm Henry."  
Said the second guy who i found more my type of guy. The moment our hands touch i felt a spark of electricity between us. But tried to bury that deep down inside me. I'm here to work not to drool over some guy who in a flash would probably forget me and my name.

"Hi, Henry and Jonathan, I'm Angel. I'm going to be doing your make up today. Why don't you jump in the chair there Jonathan and Henry you can make yourself comfortable on the couch till it's your turn." 

I said gesturing for them both to step into my trailer. Once they where both inside I closed the door the keep the heat in as it was cold out today. I walked over the the chair to start prepping Jonathan for his make up. After he was ready I went to the table to gather the brushes and other stuff I needed, I felt a pair of eyes on my back watching my every move. I knew it was either one of the guys but didn't turn around to see which one. I walked back over to the chair and pulled it around so Jonathan had his back to the mirror.  
As I started to work I felt those eyes on my back again, but this time I knew who it was. Out of the corner of my eye in the mirror I noticed how Henry was looking me up and down. I could feel my cheeks getting hot and start to blush. Before I could get lost in my thoughts, Jonathan cleared his throat and pulled me out of my head.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking that less make up is better."  
Jonathan giggled at my quick cover but didn't let on he knew I was lying. In the mirror my eyes met Henry's. Those bright blue eyes staring into my very soul. He knew it was his look that made me halt what I had being doing and he gave me a small seductive smirk. I shook my head and went back to finishing Jonathan's make up. Once he was done, he looked himself over in the mirror.  
"Wow, you have done a great job, Angel. I'm going to head off to hair. Meet you on the set Henry, oh and behave."  
He laughed as he walked out waving at me. I hadn't even noticed that while Jonathan was leaving Henry was already in the chair looking at me with those amazing eyes and that jaw dropping smile.  
"What did Jonathan mean by behave?" I asked as I cleaned the brushes getting them ready to do Henry's make up.  
"Oh, it's nothing, he is just joking around." Henry replies with that smirk on his face. I put it out off my mind as I set to work doing Henry's make up. As I'm applying the make up, I can't help but notice he never takes his eyes off me. I start to blush and when he notices he starts that sexy smirk again. I finally finish up and start to tidy up hoping Henry leaves and Ann hurries up with my coffee, because I so need it. I turn around and notice Henry still sitting in the chair.  
"Oh, I thought you would have left to get to the set."  
"I don't leave until I'm told to do so." He replies.  
"You are good to go Henry."  
With that he slowly rose from the chair, bracing himself on the chair arms, giving me an amazing sight of his arm muscles. I cant look away and I start to follow him with my eyes as he reaches the door.  
"See you later, Angel." he says with a smirk and a wink.  
As soon as the door closed, I sigh and swoon. Before I even have time to compose myself Ann fly's in the door with coffee. I go to reach for my cup but she snatches it away from me.  
"What the hell happened in here? There is tension in the air and the rosie cheeks on you suggest something went on." She looks around the trailer looking for signs of disarray. When she doesn't find anything out of place, she looks back at me waiting for an answer.  
"Give me the coffee and I will tell you what happened."  
I take my coffee and tell her everything. From nearly smacking Jonathan and Henry with the door, to the way Henry left my trailer.  
"Omg, Angel you so need to persue this!"  
"Not a hope in hell Ann. I'm here to work and that is that."  
She knows there is no use in fighting with me on this, so we change the topic and finish our coffee.  
Days turned into months and I was kept busy. I occasionally saw Henry but never for two long, just for touch ups on his make up and mainly on set. My work with the main cast had been noticed and I was promoted to being on set and working there. I got to see most of the scenes being filmed with Ann by my side. I was watching Jonathan film a scene so intensely that I didn't notice Ann signaling for my attention. She poked me in the side when she knew she wouldnt get my attention any other way.  
"What is it? I was enjoying watching that scene."  
I whispered to her as they where still filming.  
"Have you not noticed or even felt the intense stares you are receiving from a certain someone?"  
I look around as she says this and notice Henry's bright blue eyes staring back at me. I blush as I notice how intense the stare is, when he sees me blush he breaks out that amazing and sexy smirk. It was at that moment I realised two things  
1] How much I missed that smirk   
2] That I had fallen hard for this man.  
I kept these realisations to myself because if anyone especially Ann found out I was doomed. I tried my best over the coming months to either keep my distance or have people between us. It had been working well or so I thought till late one night.  
After an extremely long day I decided to just sleep in my trailer instead of going back to the hotel. As I was getting ready to crawl into the make shift bed, I heard a gentle knock on the door. I was hesitant to open the door at first but then thought it could be Ann. I strolled over to the door in my tank top and shorts not bothering with a robe. As I opened the door it was Henry I found on the other side not Ann. My breath caught in my throat and my cheeks went flush as I realised how little I had on.  
"Sorry Angel I saw your light on and thought you might like some company." he said while trying not to make it obvious that he was looking me up and down.  
"Sure come in." I said stepping aside to let him in. As he made his way over to sit on the edge of the bed. I did a quick look around to see if anyone saw him come into my trailer. I heard the lock click into place as I turned around to Henry.  
"So what has you still awake?" I say as I take a seat next to him on the bed. Before he answers he slides closer to me, he places his hand on the bed behind me as he slightly leans back. He is so close its hard not to feel the heat coming off him or drown in his alluring scent. I close my eyes trying to fight back the feelings I thought I had buried deep down on day 1. But his scent was so intoxicating, I just sat there drowning in that scent, that beckons to more then one part of me. He sat there watching me drink him in. When I turned to look at him I didnt notice how close he was after getting to me.  
"You are keeping me awake, Angel."  
I was taken back by his answer but drawn back in by the way my name rolled of his tongue. Biting my lower lip I imaged many ways I would use his tongue. When noticed I was deep in thought he reached up and brushed my hair out of my face, then pulled my lip from my teeth. He ran his fingers along the redness of my lip from where i had been biting it.  
"Why have I been keeping you awake?" I asked finally able to find my voice again.  
"Ever since that first day when you nearly hit me and Jonathan with the door, I was captivated by you. I tried to keep my distance from you as I was unsure if you would feel the same way."  
He was still rubbing my lip as hew spoke. When I finally realised what he was saying I flicked out my tongue against his fingers. I slight moan escaped him as I stopped what I was doing.  
"I do feel the same way. I kept my distance too as i didnt want to be another notch on a bedpost or be rejected."  
"You would never be a notch to me and I definitely wouldnt reject you."  
Before he had a chance to say another word, I moved closer to him and gently brushed my lips against his. After the shock had warn off him he pulled me so I was sitting on his lap and deepened our kiss. My hands went to his hair as the kiss deepened. This one kiss made time stand still and set of a fire within me.


End file.
